Gabriel Veer
| faction= | ageoftga=Third Age }} Gabriel Veer is the quarter-demon son of Skye and Refan d'Zarnagon and a mercenary from the Kingdom of Zion in the Fourth Age. A man with a troubled past, he has rejected both his father and all worshippers of Cardia, holding a special grudge against both for what they had done to him and his loved ones in the Second Great War. To distance himself from his father's demonic bloodline, he has taken on the surname of his grandmother's family. Biography Third Age Early Years Gabriel was born in Remon while the Great War took place all over the world. His parents Skye and Refan d'Zarnagon wanted to keep him safe not only from war but from people who might want to use him for his own ends. Gabriel in fact had demonic blood from his father's side and thus would be considered an abomination if people discovered his heritage. He and his family lived as happy as one could live in isolation in the northern woods of Remon. However, Jonathan Ferron formed the Church of the Memory of Cardia in the aftermath of the Cataclysm and discovered the existence of the family, sending his minions to capture them. The family had to move from forest to forest in Northern Remon while constantly being pursued by Ferron's agents. Although it was a dangerous way of life, the family stayed together and grew very close. This isolation prevented Gabriel from meeting children of his age, but his mother did her best to entertain him with stories of adventure while his father taught him in the use of a bow as well as survival skills in the harsh winter of Remon. Godslayer Era The Age of Emptiness The family was on the run from the Church of the Memory of Cardia, but eventually a task force led by Almaric Veer located them. Refan did his best to protect his family, but ultimately Almaric caught Gabriel and forced Refan to submit with help from the spells of the cleric Unithien Greyrain. The clerics burned down the cottage soon after and headed to Remonton. Gabriel could do nothing as the clerics treated his father mercilessly, and he wondered if his mother would be alright. Eventually the group reached Remonton where Refan and high cleric Jonathan Ferron had a tense conversation before Refan was taken to the dungeons to be tortured. Ferron tried to make Gabriel to talk, but the boy remained quiet as he had been taught to hold his own. More info later. Sowing Season Gabriel had grown quite a bit during the time he had spent with the church and now looked like a young man. He was relocated to the church's temporary headquarters in Drithenspire once the numbers of the undead grew exponentially in Remon. However, when Skye came to Drithenspire to look for mages to help her group teleport to Maar Sul, she found Gabriel and sneaked him out of the church's base. Once the clerics realized what had happened, Skye and Gabriel had already returned to Fragnar and entered a teleport with Shyralis's group. Thanks to a screwup from the church's teleport, the group ended up in Jardine. They now had to find a way to continue their journey to Maar Sul City. Although Gabriel was no longer under the influence of the church, Ferron's geas was still in his mind and he couldn't remember either of his parents and he still considered Ferron his caretaker. This saddened Skye who promised to find a way to recover Gabriel's lost memories. More info later. Fourth Age Interim Years After the Catastrophe, Gabriel found himself lost. He ended up teaming with the refugees from Remon who founded the Kingdom of Zion. During this time he befriended Ildor Earthhaven, brother of former Alliance member Unithien Earthhaven who had dedicated herself to the Clergy of Artemicia. Gabriel trained and became a hired sword with Ildor, often being assigned as bodyguards for Artemician priestesses. While on missions, he set out to settle old scores with people who had wronged him in the past, most notably tracking down former clerics of Cardia who had been involved in his family's torture in the past war. Herald of the Dawn Gabriel and Ildor accompanied Confessor Unithien Earthhaven's party to the Imperial City, capital of the Andarian Empire, where they witnessed the Confessor nearly trampling demon children who had stopped her procession through the city. After the incident came to a peaceful end, Gabriel witnessed Unithien and Duchess Jahi Gallu's chilling confrontation before the two women retired to one of the private rooms in the Imperial Palace. Gabriel and Ildor escorted the rest of the priestesses to the Temple of the Unknown God. As they headed out to finish some personal business in the city, they met with Omaroch d'Zarnagon, Gabriel's grandfather, who wanted to talk to Gabriel in private. The reunion between grandfather and grandson didn't go as well as Omaroch had hoped as Gabriel met him with some hostility and bitterness about siding with the demons instead of being there for his non-demon family members. After finding out that Omaroch intended to stay in Andaria to oversee peaceful coexistence between demons and other races, Gabriel left him and told him not to meddle in his affairs again. Aliases and Nicknames ; Gabby : An affectionate name used by his parents and Kaisa. Appearance Gabriel looks older than most boys his age, and his demonic heritage might have something to do with it. His hair is dark like his father's, and his green, determined eyes resemble his mother's. He wears brownish cloaks which blend into surroundings and which protect him from harsh weather. His face has some scars which are likely the result of the experiments which the church has put him through. He carries two daggers hidden in his cloak for self protection. Personality and Traits Calm and contemplative, Gabriel doesn't have his father's hot blood in him and isn't quite as talkative either. He doesn't trust strangers easily because of growning up in isolation, but he is slowly becoming livelier now that he has been travelling with various groups. The geas Ferron put in him prevented him from recognizing his parents, and he considered Ferron's his only caretaker. Once the geas ended, he regained his freedom but is rather confused, even more so when he had to protect his mother from his father in Alent. Powers and Abilities Because of his demonic blood Gabriel is capable of sensing the aura of nearby lesser demons even if said demons are masquerading as humans. He has learned to use a dagger to defend himself but isn't particularly skilled with it at the moment. Relationships Anthony Torquemada After Ferron left with the heroes of the Alliance to deal with the Proninist threat, Anthony became Gabriel's caretaker and teacher. He also experimented on the boy to find out how many demonic traits the boy had. Despite this cruel treatment Gabriel remained loyal to Anthony whom he sees as wise man. Jonathan Ferron Thanks to the combined effect of the brainwash and a geas, Gabriel considers Ferron his only caretaker. Unbeknownst to him Ferron is using him as a demon detector in order to keep Remon safe from any demon spies, and serves as Ferron's pawn to keep Refan doing what the church wants him to do. Kaisa Blackwell After Kaisa and Gabriel met in Alent, they've seemed to have gotten along. Gabriel is confused about his feelings for Kaisa because she's the first teen--and girl--his age that he has ever seen, and yet he's drawn to her for reasons he can't explain. Kaisa seems to enjoy Gabriel's company too, being rather open with him. Thanks to Lust's meddling magic, the two teens began feeling affectionate towards one another, Gabriel even more so, but once the spell was dropped, Gabriel has realized how he's acted like a fool in Kaisa's presence and feels embarrassed by it even though Kaisa didn't seem to mind too much. Refan d'Zarnagon Gabriel has a special place in Refan's heart. Being a father has opened up a new world for Refan, and he wishes to keep his son safe from harm and to prevent him from succumbing into the darkness of his legacy. The Church of the Memory of Cardia kidnapped Gabriel and brainwashed him, and Refan has sworn to find a way to get his son back. He is glad that his son is safe, but he is horrified that Gabriel does not remember him at all thanks to the brainwash. After Gabriel recovered his identity from Ferron's spell and confronted his father who had by that time sided with demons, he remained passive until Refan attacked Skye. Gabriel acted at that point, manifesting his demonic side even if briefly to punch his father through the window, much to everyone's surprise. He now has mixed feelings for Refan, still loving him as his father but nevertheless disgusted how he's given in to his darker impulses. Skye d'Zarnagon Skye deeply cares for her son Gabriel, and she is motivated to keep him safe by any means necessary. Ever since he regained his sense of self in Alent, Gabriel has sworn to not be a burden to her and that one day she can rely on him instead of the other way around. See also *Anthony Torquemada *Jonathan Ferron *House of Zarnagon *Kaisa Blackwell Category:Characters from Remon Category:Characters from Zion Category:Fourth Age characters Category:Grand Alliance Category:House of Zarnagon Category:House of Veer Category:Mixed Ancestry Category:Third Age characters